finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Aria Luricara
Aria Luricara Final Fantasy Type-0 Ultimania, p.? , known as Aria Rurikara in the Doomtrain fan-translation of Final Fantasy Type-0, is a supporting character from Final Fantasy Type-0. Profile Appearance She is a subordinate of Class Zero that sells items. According to the Crimson Codex, Aria is 15 years old and 145cm tall. Personality She tends to be quiet and obedient, often to the point that others have to tell her to speak up. Although appearing submissive at times, Aria is actually a foul-mouthed individual capable of speaking without much of a filter. It was her mother that forbade her from speaking in such a crude way, thus resulting in the passive individual known to Class Zero. When given the permission to speak freely, she cracks and becomes a very boisterous and impulsive person. She was said to have received that tendency of speech from her deceased father who lived in a small town near the Concordian border. Story ''Final Fantasy Type-0 Aria accompanies Class Zero to Byakko sometime in the storyline; she is encouraged by King and Deuce to be more friendly, which results in her unveiling her true personality, that of a loud and cheerful young girl. When the rest of Class Zero encounters a Crystal Jammer inside a Byakko government hall, she is seen flinging open the doors to that room and delivering a warning from Kurasame. Immediately afterward, she is tragically shot by a Byakko sniper and was presumed dead by Class Zero. But in actuality, she was brought to the Militan capital where she is healed before being placed under the watch of Qator Bashtar. However, following Qator's demise in preventing the Ultima Bullet from destroying the capital, Aria is found wandering Milites by two Byakko Soldiers. Because Qator had died, the Crystal erased all memories of him; thus, Aria and the Byakko soldiers are bewildered and cannot recall that she had been put under their watch. Remembering only the fact that she came to Milites with Class Zero and that she was shot, Aria tries to recall the person who saved her. However, the Byakko soldiers shoot her before she could say anything, leaving her motionless on the ground. As she lay dying, Aria lurches upon a strange sensation that somehow restores her memory. She begins to recall memories of her family, realizing that the person who raised her wasn't even her mother and ruminating upon the fact that she was trying to use Qator to fill the void caused by her family's absence. In her final moments, she comes to proclaim that she has finally found what she has been looking for before passing away. Final Fantasy Agito Aria can be found in the Entrance during the morning, afternoon and evening. Gameplay Shop Aria mans a shop at the Class Zero classroom in Akademeia. Voice Aria is voiced by in the Japanese version. In the English version of Final Fantasy Type-0, Aria is voiced by Paula Rhodes. Gallery Etymology References Luricara, Aria